plans
by monkie16
Summary: ot5 pairingRyoma returns to Japan at 14 alone and four boys are making planes to make him there's i am going to revise this story and the second part will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma stepped off the plane and walked to the entrence where a taxi was waiting he got into the back and told the driver where to go.

Ryoma got out of the car and walked into his house. He saw everything was already for him.

He smiled it was good to be back in Japan Ryoma thought then he looked at his schedual for the highschool.

Ryoma let Karupin out of her cage and put food into her bowl then he went and took a shower before wen't to bed.

Ryoma passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I wonder what Ochibi is doing" Eiji cried Everyone nodded "well Eiji i'm right behind you drinking a can of Ponta."

everyone whirled around and saw Ryoma there eyes wide and huge grins broke out on everyone's face's "OCHIBI" Eiji cried and threw his arms around the boy Momo not to be left out put Ryoma in a headlock Oishi saw Ryoma turning blue went into mother hen mode and made the two let Ryoma go who started to gasp for breath.

"What are you doing here" Inui asked "i got bored so i came back and just so you know i passed the exams so i was able to come here""Hey why are you guy's excited" a voice bellowed out "i mean you are not in Ore-sama's great presence". "Will you shut up Monkey king i diden't bring my clippers".

"why you brat" Ryoma turned to the other boys who came up "Hi Tezuka, Fuji and Sanada i would saw hi to you Monkey king but i won't" Ryoma said with a smirk.

" Well listen i'll have to catch up with you guys later i still have to find my next class" Ryoma told the group "we'll help you" Fuji and Eii voluntered.

"Ryoma" yes Tezuka "are you joining the tennis club" of course Ryoma replied.

Tezuka nodded by then the samething was running through Tezuka,Fuji,Sanada and Atobe's minds (Ryoma is gorgeous and has to be ours) they all looked at eachother with understanding and nodded.

"Oh you missed it but Tezuka,FujiAtobe and Sanada are in a relationship" Eiji told Ryoma. Nobody noticed that look of sadness in the boys face before it was gone.

"So are you and Oishi finally together?" Ryoma asked the Hyperactive redhead.

Eiji and Oishi blushed while everyone but Ryoma,Tezuka and Sanada snickered "yeah we got together a few months ago" Eiji chirped out.

Then the bell rang "come on Ochibi i'll walk you to class" and Eiji grabbed Ryoma's hand and led him to his class not seeing the glares sent his way by four very possessive men.

"Lets get to class" Tezuka told his angry lovers the other three nodded and they walked to class.

Ryoma was glade he had english so he could sleep Ryoma sat in the back and promptly fell asleep.

During the middle of the class Ryoma was called on to read a sentence and he made a fool of the teacher when he said it correctly then corrected her spelling The teacher blushed while everyone laughed Ryoma just rolled his eyes and fell back asleep.

Ryoma walked out of class and was suprised to see Tezuka,Atobe,Fuji and Sanada waiting for him come on we'll walk with you to the tennis courts Ryoma nodded and walked beside the foursome.

"Oh and Ryoma yes you are now a regular Inui gave you his spot saying that he would much rather be our trainer again and that he diden't want the others to see you beat him" Tezuka said.

Ryoma just nodded and wen't into the locker room to change.

He felt eyes on him as he changed he smirked and started to take his clothes off slower and brushed his hands against his skin.

Fuji and Atobe were staring openly at Ryoma with eyes full of lust and something ealse and Tezuka and Sanada where staring more discreetly where no better and they all had to contain themselves form jumping the freshmen no idea that he was doing it on purpose.

Ryoma pulled on his black shorts that where a little short and his usual red and white top.

"Hope you liked the show" he called out over his shoulder as he left the locker room.

The four gawked at the door in shock and them smiles covered all there faces "lookes like our little kitten likes to tease" Fuji chuckeled.

The others nodded and changed each thinking of what they would like to do to the boy and how they should get him to join them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma chuckeled as he walked to the tennis courts there faces where priceless (oh i wish i would of had a camera) Ryoma thought.

"what so funny' Momo asked "nothing" Ryoma said with a light blush "come on tell us Ochibi" Eiji cried "yadda" Ryoma replied "TELL US" Momo and Eiji screamed together "YADDA" Ryoma screamed right back.

Eiji pouted "Oishi Ryoma won't tell us why he was laughing" Eiji whined to his boyfriend "he dosen't have to tell you if he dosen't want to Eiji" Oishi told his boyfriend but i wan't to know" Eiji whined.

"Come on tell us you know you want to Echizen" Momo coaxed "Yadda" Ryoma humphed "now shut up your annoying me" Ryoma grumbeled.

"Why you" Momo screamed and put Ryoma into a headlock.

"Let him go" four voices bellowed and Momo instantly let go when he saw the glares he was recieving form Tezuka and Fuji who's eyes were open a and the temperature dropped Sanada looked at him dangerouly and Atobe looked ready to have one of his bodyguards beat him up.

Everyone looked at the four puzzeled except for Inui who was writing down data.

"Run 20 laps and Momo you run 50 extra" Tezuka ordered Momo nodded and they all started to run Momo finished 10 minuts after everyone ealse.

" Ok listen we are trying a new type of training" Inui yelled "you you'll be in pairs and you will have to live with your partner and there will be partner challenges that will test you agility stamina and endurence and you all want to win eaither first,seconds or third place cause later then that and your drinking my juice" now your partners is as flollow's and there is one groups of three" Inui said.

Tezuka and Atobe

Fuji and Ryoma,Sanada

Momo and Kaidoh

Eiji and Oishi

Fuji and Sanada walked up to Ryoma "You can move in with us tomarrow after school" they told the boy.

Ryoma nodded and he wen't into the locker room to change.

"Ryoma where are you going youre supposed to be getting to know us" Fuji yelled out.

" Well then come change he never said were we could get to know eachother at and i need to do some shopping" Ryoma retorted as he walked back out in his clothes.

Fuji and Sanada wen't in and changed and they walked to Ryoma who was waiting at the gate well everyone ealse rushed to the locker room so they could leave to.

"What store are we going to?" Fuji asked "the mall i have to get some new clothes" Ryoma murmered.

Fuji and Sanada helped Ryoma pick some clothes and well Fuji and Sanada where busy Ryoma put in some when they came out of the last store Ryoma was carying four bags Fuji two and Sanada eight.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ryoma asked "Yeah" they said in unison.

"What do you guys wan't to eat i'll go get it while you guys can find a table" Ryoma said "i want wasabi sushi" was Fuji's order "and i'll have sushi to minus the wasabi" Sanada said Ryoma nodded and got in line for the sushi.

After Ryoma got the food he found them at the first table by the door Ryoma but there food down in front of them and sat across the table.

"So Ryoma do you have a boyfriend?" Fuji asked "no we broke up a couple of weeks before i left" who was it Sanada asked "Kevin we wen't out for a couple of months but it was boring all he wanted to do was beat me a tennis."

Fuji and Sanada gaped at him in dissbalief "diden't he ever try to get you in bed?" Fuji croked out no he just wanted to keep playing against me at tennis intell he beat me" That Fool Sanada and Fuji said together.

Ryoma smiled at them and they thoght there hearts whould stop he looked like an angel.

After they finished eating they wen't outside to wait for the car that was picking them up Ryoma groaned when he saw the limo coming in Fuji and Sanada smiled.

When the limo parked the driver got out and grabbed all there bags and put them in the trunk and the trio got in the back.

After They dropped of Ryoma Fuji and Sanada wen't home.  
Both thinking of plans for Ryoma's room. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did you guys find out?" Atobe asked" he loves Japenese style breakfest he has great scince in clothes and he dated Kevin but they never did anything Kevin just wanted to beat him at tennis." Fuji reported.

Atobe and Tezuka gaped in the same fashion as the other two.

We will give him the room next to ours i think Sanada told the others.

They nodded "So whats the plane?" Atobe asked "we will just be ourselves and show him that we want him for him and not his tennis abilities" Fuji told them everyone nodded.

"So what did you guys do today?" Fuji asked "we'll we already new eachother so we just came home and well' Atobe mumbeled with a grin.

"you guys had sex without us how mean" Fuji cried.

Fuji pulled Atobe into a brutel kiss and he bit Atobe's bottem lip and when he groaned in pain Fuji thrust his tongue into Atobe's mouth and they batteled for domenince Tezuka and Sanada got tired of watching joined them.

When Atobe pulled back for Air Sanada took him in a kiss as well And Tezuka and Fuji where taking off eachothere's clothes.

Fuji and Tezuka came up to Atobe and Sanada and ripped off there clothes.

Fuji smirked when he saw Atobe's erect member Fuji got down on his knees and licked the tip Atobe moaned Fuji smirked and took all of Atobe into his mouth and started to bob his head Atobe threw his head back and screamed.

Sandada kissed Atobe and thrust his tongue into his mouth Fuji started to hum around atobe's cock and when he felt he was about to cum pulled back.

Atobe pulled back from his kiss with Sanada and glared down at Fuji "why did you stop?" Atobe demended "punishment come on Sanada lets go" Fuji said with a smirk Sanada and Fuji laughed as they went into there room.

"Just kidding you two better hurry up" Fuji Screamed a secound later they saw Tezuka and Atobe running twords them Atobe and Tezuka tackeled them to the bed "that was a very mean trick you played on ore- sama" Atobe said to Fuji.

"I know but it was funny you should of seen your face it was hilarious" Fuji told him laughing Atobe frowned and looked at Tezuka they both got up "then you two can pleasure eachother" Atobe told them as they walked out.

Ryoma fed Karupin and started to pack some stuff for tomarrow.

Then he wen't and took a shower when he got out he went to his room and started to do his homework.

when he finished that he wen't to bed his dreams revolved around Tezuka,Atobe.Sanada and Fuji. and as he was sleeping he formed a plan.

When Ryoma woke up he pulled on his uniform and ran out the door as he reached the gate he saw Momo waiting for him so he hopped on the back of Momo's bike.

"So Momo do you like anyone?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah i like Kaidoh but i don't know if he likes me" Momo replied with a sigh "he likes you" Ryoma told the boy.

"what how do you know?" Momo demanded.

"It's obvious just ask him out i'm positive he'll say yes just make sure you tell him that you like him other wise he'll think it's a joke" Ryoma told the older boy momo nodded "thanks Ryoma" Momo told him.

Ryoma and Momo made there way to the tennis courts and joined the others Inui walked to the front of the group and faced them ok the first challenge is tomarrow so today just realax and get setteled there is no practice today Inui told them.

Everyone looked at Tezuka shocked that he would agree to no practice today "what if you guys want to practice we can" Tezuka growled.

"Thats ok" everyone said together and they ran off the courts except Ryoma who walked.

"Eiji" Ryoma called Eiji turned around and ran to Ryoma "Yes Ochibi" Eiji cried hugging Ryoma tightly "would you like to go somewhere to eat with me science we still have a 40 minuts intell school starts" Ryoma asked.

"Sure Ochibo" Eiji cried excitedly thightening his hold on the freshmen.

"Eiji you chocking me" Ryoma croacked out "sorry Ochibi" Eiji said losening his hold and setting Ryoma down they walked out the gate.

Eiji shivered he felt like someone was glaring at him he looked over his shoulder and paled Tezuka,Sanada and Atobe where glaring at him but what scared him the most was that Fuji's eyes where open and his was smiling a sinester smile.

"um Ochibi i'm going to have ot take a rain check i forgot i have planes with Oishi now" and Eiji ran off.

Ryoma looked after him puzzeled but shrugged his shoulder he looked over at Tezuka,Fuji,Atobe and Sanada "would you four like to join me for breakfest i diden't get a chance to eat before i left" Ryoma said.

"Sure they all agreed" so the five of them walked off campus and walked to a resuraunt a block away from the school.

But they ended up going to Atobe's because the waitress was looking at Atobe funny but Ryoma coulden't complain the food at Atobe's was great.

"So Ryoma are you Ready to move in with us" Atobe asked "yeah i got my stuff ready last night" Ryoma told him "ok i will send the car for you at about 4:00" Atobe told him Ryoma nodded they got to school just as the bell rang.

Classes flew buy when school was over he walked home and put his stuff my the door and ate a snack.

At 4:00 sharp there was a knock on his door it was the driver he put Ryoma's stuff in the limo and he Drove Ryoma to Atobe's When Ryoma Walked into the mansion he gasped in suprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

In front of him where all of the regulars and a huge banner that read Welcome Ryoma.

He smiled at them all as he walked up to the Four he knew where resopnseible.

"Thank you" he whispered" Your welcome" Tezuka and Sanada replied "glade you like it brat" Atobe said with a smile "Only the best for you Ryoma" Fuji told him then he gave the smiling boy a hug.

Ochibi your so lucky you get a nice party Eiji screamed from across the room as he was running twords Ryoma who braced himself as Eiji gave him a big hug as he knocked him to the ground.

After the party was over Atobe showed Ryoma to his room.

"It's nice monkey king think you" Ryoma said with a smile when he saw the light blue room with the black silk sheets and he saw everything was put up "no problem brat" Atobe replied with a smirk as he walked out.

Ryoma wen't into the bathroom and took a shower when he was done he came out in a towel there was a knock on his door "come in" Ryoma hollered.

Digging through his bag Ryoma could feel someone staring at him he looked over his shoulder and saw Fuji staring at him

"Fuji could you do me a favor?" Ryoma asked "sure" Fuji whispered "what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"could you rub this lotion on my back" Ryoma asked as he tossed the lotion at Fuji who caught it.

Ryoma sat down on the bed Fuji smirked and put some lotin on his hands and started to massage it into Ryoma's skin.

Ryoma moaned as Fuji started to rub a tense spot in his back he smirked when he felt Fuji's hands still then keep going.

When Fuji was done massaging Ryoma back he stood up "would you like me to get your pj's for you Ryoma?" he asked.

"No i sleep in the nude but thanks for asking" was Ryoma's reply Fuji sucked in his breath and ran out of the room before Ryoma could notice his pants just get a lot tighter.

Ryoma smiled his plane was working so far.

Ryoma threw his towel across the room and got under the sheets a smile on his face.

His dreams were full of Tezuka,Atobe,Sanada and Fuji.

Fuji ran to his room that he shared with his lovers what took you so long Atobe asked but laughed when he saw that Fuji's pants where a lot tighter then normal.

" I gave Ryoma a massage he sleeps in the nude and his skin is so soft" Fuji gushed out and His body is magnificent and he is so sensitive" Fuji finished with a groan.

The other three looked at Fuji enviously as they got into bed and fell asleep each dreaming about what they wanted to do to there houseguest.

The next morning Ryoma came down stairs in little silk shorts "good morning" he said through a yawn to the boys who were already sitting at the table.

He took the seat across from Atobe.

"Did you sleep well?" Sanada asked "yeah i slept good thanks for asking Sanada" Ryoma said with a smile at the older boy.

"well listen i'm not the hunger so i'm going for a jog do any of you wan't to go with me"" Ryoma asked "I'll go" Fuji and Sanada answered together Ryoma smiled at them "Us to" Atobe and Tezuka said "great well then i'll just go put on my running outfit and i'll meet you at the door" Ryoma chirped and he ran upstairs. The others wen't to there room and changed after they where done they saw Ryoma waiting for them and they all gasped at his tight wife beater and tight black short shorts "you ready to go?" Ryoma asked they all nodded then lets go and Ryoma ran out the door.

The other four right behind him they cought up with Ryoma and they all stayed at the same pace well except for Fuji and Atobe who ran behind Ryoma watching how the fabric of his shorts formed around his cute little ass.

When they got back to the house they all wen't to take a shower.

As Ryoma was getting dressed his cell phone rang "ok yeah pick me up at 7:00 ok i'll see you tonight bye Nai" and Ryoma hung up.

"Ryoma come on it's time to go to the first challenge Fuji yelled from downstairs".

Ryoma changed into his tennis outfit and ran downstairs they all piled into the limo and drove to the school.

When they got out they saw the others arriving as well then they all looked at the tennis courts and gasped in horror. 


	5. Chapter 5

There in front of them was four huge pots of Inui juice.

"well i guess most of you have guessed the challenge you will each have to drink as much of my juice as possibe and who's ever teams is empty wins" Inui told them.

"YOUR SO EVIL Inui" Eiji screamed Everyone ealse was still in shock except for Fuji who was happy cause he liked it.

"Get into your teams and go to a pot" Inui instructed they all did as they where told.

"Maybe we should all drink it together" Ryoma said Fuji and Sanada nodded.

"Ok you have 20 minutes to drink as much as you can and you can you can start now" Inui bellowed.

They all started drinking the juice furiously Eiji and Oishi both passed out after the first drink. Momo and Kaidoh where arguing who could drink more then actually drinking any.

Ryoma and Sanada both took three drinks before they got sick Fuji finished out the rest "Your crazy Fuji" Ryoma whimpered Fuji just smiled Atobe and Tezuka both took Four drinks and then they stopped.

"Your 20 minutes are up the winners are Fuji,Ryoma and Sanada in first With Atobe and Tezuka in second and Eiji and Oishi in third Inui anounced "what" Momo and Kaidoh screamed "you both just fought you never drank any so you lose" Inui told them.

"That was awfull i'm going to go brush my teeth" Ryoma said as they walked through the door.

The others nodded and made there way to there own room.

After Ryoma finished brushing his teeth he wen't downstairs and out the back door for a walk.

He had just entered the garden when he felt arms wrap around him Ryoma whirled around and saw Tezuka.

"You scared me" Ryoma cried with a poute Teszuka smiled "sorry i just saw you walking out here and thought i'de join you and make sure you don't get lost" Tezuka replied with a grin.

You should smile more Ryoma stated "Why is that" Tezuka countered "because you look even better when you smile" Ryoma retorted with a smile.

Tezuka's smiled a little wider.

Tezuka and Ryoma walked through the garden in a comfortable silence.

Then Ryoma tripped over a stick but before he hit the ground Tezuka cought him.

Tezuka picked up the younger boy and sat him down on a bench "are you all right" Tezuka demanded.

"i'm fine" Ryoma reasured him "you cought me before i hit the ground" Ryoma reminded the older boy with a smile Tezuka calmed down and smiled back.

When they where heading back to the house Ryoma yawned he let out a starteled gasp when he was lifted of the ground.

But he snuggeled against Tezuka and rested his head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep with his breath teasing Tezuka's neck.

When Tezuka entered the house his boyfriends smiled when they saw the sleeping Ryoma in his arms.

Atobe took Ryoma from his boyfriend and carried the sleeping boy upstairs.

After Atobe set Ryoma down the boy sat up he grabbed Atobe by the coller and kissed him.

Atobe immedietly took charge of the kiss and nibbeled on Ryoma's bottom lip.

when Ryoma opened his mouth Atobe's tongue thrust in and played with Ryoma's when they pulled back for air Atobe saw Ryoma had gone back to sleep he rushed out of the room before he juped the boy.

He diden't see the smile on Ryoma's face as he closed the door.

Atobe walked back downstairs and joined his lovers after he took care of the problem in his pants.

"So what happened" Fuji asked "he kissed me and he tasted so good we have to hurry this plane up i want him so bad" Atobe whined.

We all want him but we don't wan't him to get the wrong idea Tezuka said.

Maybe if we just tell him how we feel then he will want to join us" Sanada suggested.

"No cause i'm sure that bastard Kevin said he loved him and all that other stuff we have to show him" Fuji said.

We'll just stick to the plane but we'll be a little more blunt Fuji desided.

The others nodded and Made there way to there room to change before dinner.

Ryoma woke up and did his home work then made his way downstairs He saw Tezuka,Atobe,Fuji and Sanada waiting for him at the stairway.

Ryoma we got out to eat on Tusday's so do you want to change or go like that Tezuka asked I'll go change real quick and Ryoma ran upstairs he came back down ten minutes later in tight black slacks and a red top.

When they got to the resturaunt they where immeditly seated.

Ryoma looked at the table across from them and gasped the other four looked and glared. 


	6. Chapter 6

There at the table across from them is Kevin.

Fuji and Atobe got up Atobe wen't to the enterence while Fuji wen't to Kevins table.

Fuji picked up the red wine off the table and poured it over Kevins head.

"WHAT THE HELL" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs While Ryoma,Tezuka and Sanada where laughing Fuji just had a victorious smile on his face.

Just at that moment a desert cart came by Ryoma and the others they each got a grin on there face and grabbed a desert then they made there way to Kevins table.

Tezuka smashed his in Kevins face Sanada put his down Kevins shirt and Ryoma plopped his down on Kevins lap.

"That what you get for using our Ryoma" Fuji growled At Kevin and he grabbed Ryoma around the waist and jerked the boy to him and Fuji kissed him.

Ryoma's mouth opened in shock and Fuji thrust in his tongue Ryoma started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck.

Fuji pulled back for air and started to kiss Ryoma's neck Tezuka then claimed Ryoma mouth and there tongues explored the others mouth "Hey wait for Ore-sama" Atobe screamed.

They pulled back Ryoma looked around and saw everyone staring at them and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Don't feel bad Atobe i still haven't gotten a taste" Sanada sighed "well he tastes as good as he looks" Fuji tounted Atobe and Sanada glared.

Just then the manager came up and went to Kevin who was sitting still in shock Sir i'll have to ask you to leave Kevin just stared.

The manager nodded his head and a big guy came up and picked Kevin up and threw him out.

"I gotta go" Ryoma blurted out and he ran out of the Resturaunt.

Fuji,Atobe,Tezuka and Sanada looked after eachother and then ran after Ryoma when they got out the door they saw Ryoma get in a cab.

"He must be going back to the house" Fuji said the others nodded and piled into the limo when they got to the house Ryoma came down the stairs in tight low cut jeans and a tight black silk shirt.

They all gaped at him then the doorbell rang Atobe opened the door and saw a boy he diden't know "Who are you?" Atobe demanded.

"I'm Nai is Ryoma here" the boy answered Ryoma pushed Atobe aside "hey Nai lets go" Ryoma said.

"Where are you going?" Fuji and Atobe demanded.

"To that club that just opened" Ryoma answered "do you guys want to come?" Nai asked.

when he saw four pairs of eyes glare at him.

Yes they all said in unison and they ran upstairs to change 10 minutes later they all come back down looking hot.

Tezuka wore lose black slakes with a tight white wife beater Fuji wore tight leather pants with a tight red top Fuji wore tight black pants with a silk purple shirt Sanada whore jeans and a tight green tank top.

"Lets go then" Nai whimpered out as Fuji and Atobe pushed him aside to stand next to Ryoma while Tezuka and Sanada got on his other side still glaring at him.

They all climbed into Nai's car but there wasen't enough room so Nai drove and Tezuka sat next to him Sanada and Atobe sat in the back Fuji sat in Sanada's lap and Ryoma sat in Atobe's.

Atobe bit his lip as Ryoma moved in his lap he was hard and he knew that Ryoma could feel it he moaned when Ryoma sat right on top of him.

Ryoma looked over his shoulder and winked "brat" Atobe growled Ryoma moved so he was facing Atobe and stratiling his lap.

Ryoma put his head next to Atobe's ear "yes i am" he whispered and as he pulled back he lightly nipped Atobe's ear and smirked when he heared the other boy moan.

Fuji and Sanada where smiling at him with lust in there eyes Ryoma just blew them a kiss.

"Where here" Nai announced as they pulled in front of the club they all juped out of the car and walked in. Ryoma wen't right to the dance floor Fuji and Atobe joined him and they all started to grind together Fuji in the back of Ryoma and Sanada in the front Atobe got in the back of Fuji while Tezuka got in the back of Sanada.

Ryoma threw his head back and Atobe and Fuji started to suck on it Ryoma moaned.

Sanada moved to the side of Ryoma and kissed him and there tongues played together Ryoma moaned into Sanada's mouth.

Ryoma pulled back for air and gasped when Atobe and Fuji both bit his neck you Tezuka moved to the other side of Ryoma and pulled him into a heated kiss all of them still grinding against eachother.

Ryoma clutched Fuji's shirt tighter as his legs started to turn to jelly Tezuka pulled back to breath he looked down at Ryoma and saw he was gasping for breath his golden cat eyes cluded in lust and something ealse.

Tezuka then looked at Sanada and pulled him into a kiss while Ryoma started to nip at Tezuka's neck. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw all the people staring at them and he pulled away his face red.

Tezuka,Atobe,Fuji and Sanada looked at him suprised but then they saw the people gaping at them as well Fuji opened his eyes and the others glared and everyone looked away.

Ryoma ran outside and leaned against the wall Fuji looked at the others and they all ran after Ryoma. They saw him against the wall and they all stood around him "Ryoma whats wrong?" Tezuka asked "nothing it's just i'm not used to doing anything like that in public" ryoma replied.

"oh brat you should be you are famous" Atobe said houghtily.

Ryoma looked hurt "i'm tired i'm going to go" and Ryoma hailed a cab and jumped in before the others could say anything "good going Atobe" Tezuka mocked " you hurt his feeling's" Sanada and Fuji told him.

Atobe looked down ashamed "lets go and i'll tell him i'm sorry" Atobe said to his three glaring boyfriends.

Ryoma paid for the cab and wen't to his room he took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

Ryoma had just closed his eyes before his door flung open and in came Tezuka and Atobe followed by Sanada and Fuji they all sat around him.

"Ryoma i am sorry for hurting your felling's" Atobe murmered "i diden't mean to" Atobe cried out.

" I know when i was in America i had a stalker he would send me creepy letters with pictures from magizen's but he would do things to them and the police said it was because i was famous and they didn't do anything Ryoma whispered.

I hired a bodygourd and and when i walked into my room my stalker tried to attack me he killed my bodygurd and himself and you know what the police said it was my foult because i was famous" Ryoma whispered brokenly and started to cry.

"That is horrible" they all cried outraged Fuji's eyes where open and his smile was sinister.

"I am really sorry Ryoma i didn't know by saying that i was bringing back such awful memories" Atobe cried out feeling even worse.

"it's ok i know now it wasen't my fault" Ryoma said making him feel better.

"goodnight you guys i'm tired" Ryoma yawned out.

"Goodnight Ryoma" Tezuka and Sanada said See you in the morning Fuji and Atobe hollerd and and they filed out of the room.

The next morning Ryoma took and shower and walked downstairs "whats going on?" he asked.

Tezuka,Fuji,Sanada and Atobe they where all sitting at the table "we are debating on where we should go scence we don't have practice today" Atobe said.

"oh well tell me when you leave" Ryoma said as he walked into the kitchen "No Ryoma your going with us" Fuji said.

" we are going to Atobe's house by the beach" Tezuka told him ok i'll go get my stuff together Ryoma said and wen't upstairs.

"He's distansing himself" Fuji whispered "we can't let him we'll prove to him that we wan't him we will use our action's and words" Tezuka said Atobe and Sanada nodded.

They waited for Ryoma to come back down there breath cought when they saw him in tight little swimming trunks and sunglasses on.

"ok lets go" Atobe said "Ore-sama is sick of waiting" they all got into the limo and Ryoma curled up into a little ball and fell asleep "what are we going to do if he dosen't believe us" Sanada whispered.

"we'll have to get him to believe us" Atobe said "yeah i mean he woulden't of kissed us if he diden't feel somthing for us" Tezuka reasoned.

"He will be ours i mean who can resist us" Fuji said Ryoma yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes "are we almost there monkie king" Ryoma demanded.

"yeah brat be patient" Atobe answered Ryoma leaned aginst Tezuka with a pout. The limo stopped and they got out of the car.

Ryoma walked to the beach and threw his glasses on the sand and ran into the water he sighed and just started to float.

Fuji and Tezuka,Atobe and Sanada walked to the beach and saw Ryoma floating then he sunk under they waited for him to come up when he diden't they ran into the water in a panic they all dove under I got him Tezuka hollered and they all ran to shore and Tezuka lay Ryoma down on the sand. 


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing" Ryoma finally hollered as he got over the shock of being pulled out of the water. "

"Your ok" the other four boys hollered "we thought you had drowned" Sanada whispered.

I'm fine Ryoma reasured them as he stood up i'm going to go take a shower Ryoma said as he started to walk to the manor.

He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

Ryoma sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We should just tell him that we love him" Sanada said "he might think where just playing with him" Tezuka added alright Fuji and Atobe agreed and they all made there way to the bathroom.

Ryoma heared the knock on the door "come in" he hollered.

Then he saw Fuji then Tezuka followed by Sanada and Atobe.

"Ryoma we love you and we want you to join us in our relationship" Fuji said.

Ryoma looked at all of them blankly for a moment before a grin spread over his face.

"I love you guys to" Ryoma whispered.

"Now you all can either join me in the shower or get out intell i finish "Ryoma told them.

They all looked at each other and then at a naked Ryoma and they tore there clothes off and piled into the shower.

Tezuka pined Ryoma to the wall and took him in a hungry kiss Fuji started to suck on Ryoma's neck and left a mark while Atobe was doing the same thing.

Sanada was kissing a trail down Ryoma's side all of them claiming some part of the smaller boy. 


	9. lemon

This i my first lemon i hope you all like it.

( here is the chapter )

Tezuka pulled Ryoma aganst him and he dragged his hands down Ryoma's back intell they rested on his ass then he lefted Ryoma up.

Ryoma wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist and he leaned over to kiss Atobe as Sanada started to suck on his throat.

Fuji turned off the water and Tezuka carried Ryoma to the bed as Fuji led the way because Ryoma nd Atobe were making out and Sanada was leaving marks all over Ryoma's neck marking him as theirs.

Ryoma pulled back to breath and he let out a moan when Sanada nipped at a sensitve spot on his neck. Tezuka layed Ryoma down on the bed in front of Fuji.

Ryoma got on his hands and knees and crawled to Fuji he bent his head down and took the tip of Fuji's erection into his mouth and he sucked on it lightly then he took all of Fuji into his mouth and started to bob his head Fuji threw his head back and moaned in exstacy and Fuji came.

Ryoma swalleowed the cum and kissed Fuji who thrust his tongue into Ryoma's mouth so he could taste himself.

Ryoma pulled back and looked over his shoulder at Atobe,Tezuka and Sanada "well are you going to come and play or jsut watch" Ryoma purred.

Atobe came up behind Ryoma and spread his ass cheeks and he licked around the hole before he thrust his tounge into Ryoma who moaned into Tezuka's mouth.

Atobe pulled back and lubed his shaft the he rolled Ryoma onto his back and moved inbetween his legs and as Atobe postioned himself at Ryoma's entrence Tezuka kissed down Ryoma's stomach as Atobe thrust into Ryoma Tezuka took his erection into his mouth.

Atobe waited intell Ryoma was used to him and when he felt Ryoma clench around him he pulled out and thrust back in slowly he gripped Ryoma's hips brusingly as to not pound into him whale Tezuka bobbed his head intune with Atobe's thrusts. 

When Atobe hit his prostate Ryoma threw his head back and moaned wantonly.

"Harder" Ryoma cried out and atobe started to pound into him as Tezuka quickened his pace to match Atobe's thrusts.

Ryoma and Atobe came together.

Atobe pulled out of Ryoma and layed down next to him.

Fuji flipped Ryoma onto his hands and knees and thrust deeply into him.

Sanada got in front of Ryoma who took Sanada into his mouth Ryoma pulled back and then took all of Sanada into his mouth as Fuji pounded into him and moaned.

Sanada screamed at the vibrations Fuji slowed down to change his angle "Ryoma" Sanada screamed as he came.

Then Fuji thrusted hard into Ryoma who threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as he got on his knees.

Ryoma moved down as Fuji thrusted up taking him even deeper.

Fuji bit down on Ryoma's shoulder as he came.

Ryoma saw that Tezuka was still hard and crawled over to him.

He got on his knees and positioned himself over Tezuka as he lowered himself Ryoma kissed Tezuka then he started to ride Tezuka furiously.

Tezuka moaned into Ryoma mouth before he pulled back for air Ryoma "i'm going to come" Tezuka moaned out and then he came deep inside of Ryoma who collapsed against him panting.

Atobe,Sanada and Fuji crawled next to them and layed down.

They all fell asleep with huge satisfied smiles on their faces. 


End file.
